


Angel of the Night

by LexieDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieDanvers/pseuds/LexieDanvers
Summary: The time Kara Kent was saved by a creature that was really just Alex a broken angel who does not know how to be human,





	Angel of the Night

 

My day was horrible. As I supergirl, I lost my powers battling the army's red battle machine and with Kara Kent, Cat asked me to introduce the company to a group of people who were just paying attention to my butt. All I wanted was a little peace. I was going home thinking about what Winn had talked about as I had to regain my 'stupid adrenaline load' powers. I was so lost in my thoughts that I could barely see when the car would hit me.

 

I paralyzed I did not know how to react I never felt so, so impotent would be ironic The steel girl was dead crossing the street but before the car could reach me I felt myself being carried by something much faster than I, I closed my eyes I could not do anything and after a few seconds I was lying on the ground because of this mysterious creature that moaned, I'm almost sure of that and in pain, so my super side kicked in and I opened my eyes and looked around.

 

I was in an alley that I was not so far from my house and the place where the knock should have been, I look at the exit where nothing happened on the street and when I looked the other way I did not expect to see a creature with wings Stirring in a sack -What are you?- The creature seems to be focused on the military bag until it removes a small blue medical kit with a white cross on top of it inside the backpack.

 

The creature turns to me, raising his hands and slowly raising his hand. It was covered by a black hooded jacket, with the symbol of El's house in white that covered the middle of his chest almost covered by a medical coat that looked dirty from the ground and with three visible holes, one in the seam between the sleeve of the shirt on the left arm, another on the waist on the right side, but the last and most striking one is a large one on the back where two magnificent white and bright wings come out.

 

-Your arm, can I take care of you? I'm a doctor, -his voice was soft and angelic but full of concern for someone I knew now, I nodded and she started to approach slowly sitting on the floor next to me and opened the kit and took my arm as if I were to break at any moment and began to clean the area - what are you? - I repeat the question that I had done before now with her I could see the color of her eyes, colors appear to be light blue strong but with a little of brown.

 

-A creature in the middle of the night,- she said, putting the gauze over her wound with her whole hand and looked at me. -You're not human too, what's your name?- I do not know what she found, but her blue eyes flashed quickly with something magical and turned the beautiful colors before they watched every move I made - Kara Kent - then she took her hand from above and my wound was already healed, her skin is as white as snow.

 

-Why do you save me?- I asked and the beautiful creature who pointed with his hand to my heart -you have a special heart, you must be careful about it- I touched the tip of my finger and felt with electricity all my hand and spread through my veins and mine fingers and that of the beautiful creature was entwining and touching more and more and with the other hand the creature slowly took off the black hood, every ray of light coming out of a pole in the street and hardly touched the new pale skin exposed that fit perfectly into the round, handsome face of the creature - what is your name, beautiful creature? I asked, caressing a scar on the right side of the line that went from two fingers above the eyebrow until three fingers after the eye was still possible to see a much larger burn that I had never seen anything like it could be some kind of chemical mixture that passes a little from the jaw until it is covered by the clothes.

 

-It..it is Alex, Alex Danvers Grey,- she says, twirling my fingers with hers, everything was captivating and curious about her. It was beautiful everything about her caught my eye, her angelic blue eyes, her soft pale skin, the movements of his hands and wings curious and gentle and a body that seems to be marked with scars as mysterious as she - Kara! - a familiar voice draws my attention to the street and the hand that was in mine loosened and when I looked at where Alex was she was missing along with the military backpack except for a small dark blue kit with a white cross on top when I looked up I saw a white figure with black pieces rising in the abandoned building next door so a hand took my shoulder I knew who it was by the smell.

 

Wait smell, my senses are hardened my powers have returned. I turned around and saw Lucy Lane holding my shoulder with a worried face staring at me. "I was worried that you had hurt yourself. Kara you are without your powers, and why you are in an alley at this time instead of in my house as arranged - I get up from the floor with the kit in hand and I look for her as if my head is elsewhere - my powers are back, I'll explain everything, but we go to my house before, I miss my bed - I lied the real reason I wanted to get to my house was to find out who Alex Danvers Grey is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE. ( I know that no one missed me but let's pretend )  
> This was the only thing in my mind for all this week, can people tell me if they have any grammar problems? and if you want you can ask me to do some Kalex fanfic that you've been looking for but you can not say I'm always looking for something to do.
> 
> of your series traveler, LexieDanvers


End file.
